


Caught: Cabin in the Woods (DIRTY VERSION)

by OnlyDepravedInTheDark



Series: Caught [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (But only because of the degradation kink), (They’re both totally into it), (also unwitting), (because let’s face it— anyone who’s reading it is more than curious as to what it’s like), (unwitting), Bestiality, Bondage, Crying, Dubious Consent (perceived), Even I have my limits, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, It’s gross but erotic?, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Multi, NO SCAT. (Because ewwwww), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy Fulfillment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shifted Sex, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Xeno, degradation kink, degredation, dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDepravedInTheDark/pseuds/OnlyDepravedInTheDark
Summary: Stiles has been on that teetering edge of coming since Derek had all but ruined Stiles’ ass on his knot the night before, an image Stiles sincerely hopes he’ll never forget.  They’d both wanted it hard and cruel and nasty.  They’d both gotten it.Pretty much what the title reads.  I’ll let the tags speak for themselves, but it’s listed as non-con/dub-con for a reason, despite the ACTUAL consensual nature.





	1. Cabin in the Woods, retold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this version of the story is the very reason I went and made a separate profile. It’s freaky and a little gross with the occasional pissing, and seriously disturbed with the unknowing (until it’s known) bestiality, but.... well, it is what it is.
> 
> None of this will make much sense if you haven’t read Cabin in the Woods, so... that’s what the first chapter is. Chapter 2’s where you can get your freak on. :P
> 
> Also: Don’t like? Don’t read.
> 
> IT’S FICTION, YO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, first chapter’s just like the clean version. If you’re looking for the kinky continuation, see that NEXT CHAPTER—> button up there? Click it.

*****

“Next week I might be out of town,” Derek says with a suspicious glint in his eye, having just appeared like magic beside Stiles in the cereal isle of the local IGA.

Stiles doesn’t believe him one bit.

“Uh huh,” he responds, dryly.“Guess you’ll miss out, then,” Stiles sighs out with equally fake disappointment (because Derek’s fooling exactly _no one_ ).

Derek quirks a faux-affronted eyebrow at him, but the edges of his lips are twitching up a hair at the same time, Stiles sees. He also sees the way Derek’s sniffing almost, _allllmost_ unnoticeably and his pupils are blowing out a little wider as he does.

Stiles’ own breath catches when he realizes Derek can likely still smell himself on Stiles.Or, more likely, _in_ Stiles, only two days later.Stiles is now very glad he’d worn his over-sized, over-long hoodie, because he’s more than a little pleased that someone (even the responsible party) can tell that Stiles totally got his ass owned.

“And what a shame that would be,” Stiles concludes lightly, turning back to the various flavors of Chex.And it _would_ be a shame, truly, because Stiles has no doubt they’d somehow manage to top this last experience with a little imagination.

Derek’s breath shudders in, holds, then shivers out when he too, turns to peruse the Chex.“It really would be,” Derek agrees.“Is your schedule really so full over the next few days you can’t pencil it in?Or are you just frugal with your time?”There’s a slight rasp to his voice that traces straight down Stiles’ spine to tickle his balls and he shivers, swallowing.

“Well, it is possible to have too much of a good thing, y’know,” Stiles murmurs. “Denial makes both mind and libido grow stronger, I’ve learned. I’d hate to lose out on the full experience because I got greedy.”

But Stiles, with all of Derek’s — well, _Derek-ness_ right here next to him and openly turned on by the faint scent of his own spunk lingering on ( _in_ ) Stiles, Stiles is tempted to be greedy.

Very, _very_ greedy.

Derek hums thoughtfully.“Unless the aim is extended, pre-game practice time.Winding up for the pitch, so to speak.”

That idea has merit, Stiles will admit.And it’s nothing he hasn’t occasionally done before in preparation for his own full-size sessions.A week of ruins capped with edging denial after?Extra kink time with Derek would be just dialing it up a notch, right?Stiles hums thoughtfully back. 

“Have some ideas in mind, I take it?” He asks shrewdly, finally settling on cinnamon Chex.He sees Derek’s barely-hidden glee from the corner of his eye.

“A few,” Derek agrees.“For single or double,” he adds, frowning at the pumpkin spice Chex with a look of distaste.(Stiles doesn’t blame him, because the pumpkin spice craze that’s struck the nation is proof that it’s _absolutely_ possible to have too much of a good thing.Pumpkin cereal is just _weird_ , if not downright wrong.)

Stiles wonders if just staring at cereal while he’s this horny is going to give him some weird, pre-conditioned response now, with the scent of Derek’s leather and musk in his nose and the scent of Derek himself apparently still on ( _in_ ) Stiles.It’s likely, he thinks.

Stiles hums acknowledgement because he’s sure his voice will likely tremble out any words and that’s just not cool when he’s trying to at least _appear_ aloof to any casual observers.They’re talking about bondage tease and denial in the cereal isle, after all.

“And a certain knowledge of at least one barely-used cabin on the edge of the preserve that no one is likely to stumble upon... or find an open and inviting-looking window in,” Derek continues, smirking slightly, but sounding almost innocent.Stiles blinks, then gives Derek a narrow side-eye.

“Barely used?”Stiles would rather not squat in someone’s vacation hideaway, especially not for something like this.

“Even I need genuine privacy,” Derek admits with a shrug and now Stiles feels weirdly honored by the invitation because Derek wouldn’t seek actual privacy some place he didn’t own.

Still, playtime so soon after this last round—

Only— a different kind of play, right?This won’t throw off Stiles’ stride, surely?Well, not in the wrong direction, at least.

“I might have tomorrow free.”

*****

Derek has clearly used this cabin before and the evidence of what he’s maybe intended it for lay with shackle-clips mounted firmly into the steel I-beams hidden in the foundation under the flooring (accessible via popping a few choice floor boards up and out) and in both walls and ceiling.Whether this was a emergency safe space for a broody werewolf or an emergency prison— well.This would certainly hold up for either scenario, Stiles thinks, blinking wide-eyed.With the shackle mounts exposed, it looks like a super-cozy dungeon, actually.

“Somehow, I don’t think I’ll be needing this particular level of restraint,” Stiles says honestly, eying the clips in the ceiling, but doesn’t miss the way Derek’s ears pink up a little.“But for you...”

Derek shrugs a quick shoulder, eyes shifting away.“I’d meant it as a just in case sort of place.If any of the betas ever got poisoned, or—“

“I get it,” Stiles interrupts, nodding and recalling the restraints Derek had once used in the old subway station for the betas.“It’s good, really.”

Stiles lets his own well-stocked backpack slip off his shoulder while he sates his curiosity, opening doors (closets and bathroom) and poking into the cupboards of the tiny kitchenette.The entire cabin is only twice the size of Stiles’ whole bedroom and despite the necessity of the place, it’s comfortable and ready for use with a small sofa, footstool, ottoman and mattress with a soft-looking comforter and squashy pillows. Spartan, but comfortable.

Stiles can easily guess that the locked trunk in the corner has just about anything Derek might need for restraint purposes, but quirks an inquiring eyebrow at Derek anyway, biting his inner cheek when Derek blushes.

“I tried some... self-experimenting, after I first had it built,” Derek says with an slightly hunched and embarrassed air, but also winces a little.“But being an alpha— there’s a certain mindset to it that makes letting go _that way._.. difficult.”

Stiles winces on Derek’s behalf now.“Dude— that’s... yeah, I, uh... sympathize?I’m guessing you’re overdue for your own mental reset by now, then?”And now Stiles gets why he’s here, if Derek really has plans for double-fun.This really is for Derek as much as for Stiles.“I gotta know, though... do you trust me enough to help like this?Or, _play_ like this?It’s kind of a big part of it, just— feeling safe enough?”

Derek looks surprised for a second before his eyes warm, his expression honest and open.“You’ve never really given me reason not to trust you,” he says quietly.Stiles goes warm at that and smiles back.

“So.What’s first, then?”

*****

Stiles _very_ firmly sets the dog jokes aside when he locks Derek in place on hands and knees with his legs spread and stuck shoulder width apart, and instead just appreciates how Derek’s entire posture goes from rigid to relaxed in synch with every locking shackle Stiles clicks into place. 

Stiles had very thoughtfully brought his own prostate-destroying vibrating plug only to find that Derek had one-upped him, buying a dual set of the same model with a single controller.Once Stiles locks himself in, they’ll literally be suffering together, though Stiles opts to skip the cock tube of bristly doom since his dick is _still_ hyper-sensitive from the other day (he’s been at least half-chub ever since and feels _amazing_ ).But for today, they’ll only both lock in for a few hours, tops, since it’s only their first deliberately planned playtime. 

But Stiles doesn’t lock himself down just yet, since now he’s got all of Derek, naked and gorgeous and shaved bare almost everywhere and on display and weirdly passive (not to mention obviously and achingly turned on) right in front of him, giving Stiles an odd sort of expectant look when Stiles doesn’t immediately move to get himself into place.

“Sorry... just, appreciating the view,” Stiles murmurs, eyes tracing over Derek’s form, just to watch the subtle shifting of hard muscle under all that naturally-tanned skin.

“I can tell,” Derek smirks, but with heat in his voice and his ears tinging pink, even as he makes a deliberate show of sniffing Stiles out.Stiles smirks back, but then bites his lip and reaches out to trace a finger slowly from Derek’s shoulder inward to his spine and down toward his tailbone while Derek just sighs, muscles going even more lax.

“Well, I’d be a fool not to, with you all trussed up like this,” Stiles adds, then retraces the route of his finger back up, but with a scraping fingernail added in and Derek shivers for him, which pleases Stiles to a stupid amount.“Been way, way too long, hasn’t it?”

Derek drops his head a little with a slow nod, then shivers again when Stiles grips the back of Derek’s neck the way Derek had done for him, muscles going completely loose and Stiles warms, somehow, all the way through.For Derek, this is a huge show of trust and one that Stiles had never assumed that he himself would ever earn because Derek mostly seems frustrated around Stiles, if not blatantly annoyed.It seems possible now that Derek’s mostly just been deprived of the right _kind_ of release, which would make anyone cranky.

Stiles knee-walks downward, still in his jeans, keeping that same hand on Derek, sliding down his back to his side, past the thick leather belt and chain combo keeping his waist in place, and then just rests it on Derek’s phenomenal ass.Stiles bites his lip again when he sees that Derek’s already lubed, his furl just a little shiny.“Got started without me?” Stiles asks, finger tracing boldly around it, not quite touching the rim.

Derek whines softly at the sensation.“Just being proactive,” he grits out, shifting his hips back as much as he can and Stiles lifts his fingers away until Derek stills, then resumes his teasing touch, his other hand tracing down further to run a scratchy nail just behind Derek’s sac and Derek keens, shifting back again only to actually _whimper_ when Stiles lifts his hands away.

“Be still, Derek,” he instructs quietly, feeling almost benevolent when he’s sure he should probably be a hair away from coming, completely untouched, in his own jeans.But Derek’s simple responses seem to have triggered something odd in Stiles, like he has to give Derek the full Monty because of how obviously Derek needs it.He licks his lips, his own breath shivering out when Derek immediately stills again, head bowing down.

Stiles shakes his mind loose of it’s own greedy thoughts because Derek’s pretty much stuck here, powerless, until Stiles releases him since he hasn’t yet set the keys or the ice-release.Stiles has to be the responsible one, for now.“Tell me what you want, Derek.Because I need to know how far I should take this before you’re maybe too far gone to tell me yourself.”Derek sucks in a breath, then peers over his shoulder, eyes wide and a maybe... hopeful?

“Aren’t you—“

“I can, yeah.And I do want to, but I’m getting a fair share of tease and denial just being here.I can work you up a bit before I join in, unless you’d rather—“

“No!” Derek interrupts, then nods.“You can— fuck.Touch all you want, anywhere, really.Just don’t let me...” Derek’s words trail off when Stiles rests a hand back on his ass.

“Well, you seemed to like the fingernails,” Stiles comments, and digs those nails into Derek’s ass cheek, increasing the pressure until Derek shivers again, then drags his nails down and inward.Derek whines, trembling with the effort not to press into the sensation.“What else do you like, Derek?”

Derek trembles a little more, head shaking a bit before he grits out “Pain.Not a lot, but—“ his voice chokes off then Stiles presses his thumbnail hard behind Derek’s balls and just rocks it into that muscle slowly from side to side until Derek’s practically gasping at the sensation.“Fuck, yeah,” Derek choke-sighs out, nodding rapidly.“Like that.”

Now Stiles has to readjust himself in his jeans, just from watching Derek’s expression go rapturous and hazy, but keeps driving that nail in while he rests his other thumb over Derek’s hole, rubbing slow hard circles around the edge, increasing the pressure little by little until Derek’s breathing gets a little too fast and Stiles eases off, flicking his finger hard against the pucker and Derek jolts with a whine, pressing back again, then whines harder when Stiles pulls his hands away in retaliation.

“Be. _Still_ ,” Stiles reminds him quietly and Derek’s shoulders hitch a little, head dropping down even further as he nods.Stiles sucks in a shaky breath at how something so simple could bring an alpha to heel.(Not that Stiles plans on commenting on it, because Derek’s already in a fuzzy headspace and it’s not like they’d negotiated for any kind of emotional play, like verbal humiliation.Stiles knows he’d be into the receiving end of it, but Derek?Stiles isn’t certain.)“That’s better,” he says approvingly when Derek’s muscles go limp again.“I’ll get you there if you’ll let me... just relax.Let me take care of you, okay?”Derek nods again with a peaceful-sounding sigh.“Okay.”

Stiles drives his thumbnail back into that muscles and encircles Derek’s nearly-bare sac with his other hand, squeezing and tugging experimentally but Derek doesn’t seem to get much from ball play so Stiles reaches under further to trace a finger up Derek’s swollen, neglected, _sizable_ cock and Derek shivers again, head nodding a bit as he sighs and Stiles repeats the motion a half dozen more times.Then Derek jolts again when Stiles’ next pass has a nail scraping up Derek’s dick and Derek keens, trembling and dropping down to his elbows, his ass still high on display, unconsciously (or maybe it _is_ consciously) presenting himself and Stiles swallows, shifting his own knees in an attempt to get his own dick to readjust itself so he can keep both hands on Derek and see how many different sounds he can pull out of him.

“God, you’re fucking perfect, Derek,” Stiles huffs out shakily, then returns to Derek’s hole, pressing two blunt fingers against the oily shine of it, his other hand still digging a thumbnail into Derek’s perineum. “You loose enough?” He asks quietly and Derek shudders out a breath, nodding again. “Then push back. You do the work.” 

Derek does just that with a nearly-silent whine, a steady pressure _just there_ until Stiles’ fingers slip in to just past his fingernails. Derek groans, open-mouthed and presses a little further, driving himself onto Stiles’ long digits. “Keep going,” Stiles whispers, thumbnail digging in a little further, the motion a little faster and Derek’s breaths turn to little gasps until Stiles is knuckle deep and Derek’s straining against the chain at his waist and almost whimpering.

Stiles pauses, unmoving until Derek’s breath steadies, then resumes his scraping massage, fingers crooking in Derek’s ass, searching for the sweet spot and bites his own lip hard enough to bruise when Derek near-sobs out Stiles’ success and shudders hard from head to toe.Stiles gentles his motions again, then speeds up little by little until Derek’s ass clenches hard and tight around his fingers and Stiles pauses again, pulling free oh-so slowly which has Derek whining a final time.

“Now the plug, I think,” Stiles says shakily, but bites his already aching lip.“And cock rings for both of us.But first— can I... Fuck, I’ve got no illusions of tapping all this without seriously blowing my load, but can I— just a little?Get you a little wet in there?”Derek nods frantically this time with a choked-out noise and Stiles yanks his jeans open, and having gone kinky commando, his dick practically jumps out like it knows something good is waiting there.

He’s already plenty slick at the tip and just the visual of him dripping wet so close to that slippery pucker has him pinching himself at the base of his dick as he knee-shuffles forward while Derek peers wide-eyed over his shoulder, watching.Stiles knows if he goes in, his current level of restraint will just plow him to the root (and maybe never come out), so he just strokes up his cock to get an extra drop and then pries that furl open an inch and lets that dollop just drip into Derek. 

Derek groans, ass clenching closed like it’s trying to drink that tiny bit in and Stiles finally stands to strip his jeans off entirely and sets the keys and ice and finally works cock rings onto them both before he carefully nudges one of the plugs into Derek.“I was thinking of, like, me under you with my ankles around your back?”

Derek nods, looking woozy and spaced out and Stiles is a little proud that he’d made that happen, wriggling his way under Derek before nudging his own plug in with a shaky groan while Derek breathes hot and heavy into his neck.It takes some maneuvering for Stiles to get his leather-cuffed ankles up behind Derek’s back and secured with an easy carabiner clip (it’s not like either of them can undo it before Stiles’ hands get freed anyway), then finally sets the controls to the same near-torturous settings Stiles had on the other day before cuffing himself by his wrists to the same flooring-inset I-beam that Derek’s wrists are both chained to, just over Stiles’ head. 

On the final click of metal locking in, Derek swoops down to kiss Stiles hard and wet, almost chewing his way in and Stiles just takes it with a groan.It gentles little by little until Derek’s nosing at Stiles’ cheek in a weirdly affectionate way that to Stiles feels more cat-like than a wolf-like. 

Then he doesn’t think anything at all, too busy bucking his hips up when the plugs switch on, a continuous vibration at the strongest setting that has Derek hissing in a breath and grinding right back down against Stiles as best he can, already desperate for some kind of relief.They’re both sweating and gasping unsteadily after it switches abruptly off and the look of awed relief on Derek’s face has Stiles softly smiling up at him.

“Nice, huh?”

Derek just blinks at him for a second, dazed, before burying his face into Stiles’s neck again and nodding while he calms down.He doesn’t get much of a reprieve before the next cycle flicks on, a series of slow buzzing rolls, stimulating but gentle, up and down the length of the plug that has Stiles’ hips rolling a little too and Derek sighing and biting little nips into Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles sighs, stretching his neck to give Derek more room.“Could do this all day.”

Derek huffs, but he’s pressing a smile onto the spot he’d just nipped a mark onto.“Think so, huh?”

Stiles grins at the challenging tone.

“Bet I could, yeah.You?” Stiles asks with a final roll of his hips.The vibes die out and Derek sweeps in for another kiss before pulling up enough to smirk down at Stiles.

“You bet, huh?Care to wager on it?”

Stiles smirks right back, amused.“Is there a point?Win or lose, whatever prize gained or lost would hardly equal up to a full day’s worth of teasing playtime.”

Derek tilts his head, thinking.“What if the reward is a new toy?”

“Depends on the toy.”Stiles can think of a few Bad Dragon toys he’d _definitely_ consider prize-worthy.He’s even got one on order that makes writing and selling a dozen term papers in the space of a single week _more_ than worth the lost sleep.It _inflates_. _And_ squirts.And Stiles is betting he can find a way to make it vibrate, too.

Derek smirks again, like maybe he’d somehow just heard Stiles’ thoughts. 

The next almost brutal cycle starts and continues for so long that Stiles is thrashing by the time it dies down, tears on his flushed and sweaty cheeks as he blinks up into Derek’s alpha-red eyes smoldering down at him.

“You look—“ Derek growls out, visibly fighting off shifting any further, then swallows hard.“Really amazing when you cry,” Derek finishes quietly, ducking down to flick his tongue up Stiles’ cheek. “With tears on your cheeks.”

Stiles flushes a little more, shrugging awkwardly.“Sometimes it’s— overwhelming,” he mutters, biting his lip, embarrassed.“Different kind of release.”

“I know,” Derek rumbles.“But I still like it.”

“Well, stick around and you’ll undoubtably see more of it,” Stiles huffs, flexing his legs a bit so his joints stay loose. 

Derek doesn’t respond beyond another red-eyed smirk, then goes abruptly ( _so fucking hot_ ) full-beta shift when the next cycle hits; another long, almost violent vibration that has Stiles gasping wildly, then crying out when his body demands the release he can’t give it even if he wanted to and he sobs, almost convulsing for a second with Derek growling above him, his own hips rocking uselessly until he’s also keening and jerking in his bonds, then half-collapses onto Stiles, twitching until the damned plug _finally_ switches off.

Stiles clings almost desperately to Derek with his legs, since it’s the most contact he can initiate to ground him and keep his own mind from flying apart.Derek must feel the same because he drops down as much as he’s able and just burrows his furred face into Stiles’ throat again, inhaling greedily and trembling until Stiles turns his face, nudging at Derek’s fuzzy ear and scruffy jaw until he lifts enough for Stiles to kiss his mouth, which is weird and hot with the extra, extra sharp teeth but it helps.It maybe helps Derek too because he only puffs out a soft sound when the next cycle starts, something almost as gentle as the last one was brutal that leaves them both rocking together, soothing each other through it.Once Stiles’ vision clears, he sees the keys are significantly lower.Maybe another hour until he can reach them?

For Stiles, it’s an hour well-spent because it gives him time to memorize all of Derek’s blissed-out and tormented features (in both half-furry and human form) and they’re both pretty wound-up and desperate by the time Stiles’ shaky fingers fit the key into his cuffs and a little metallic click has him breathing easier even while he mourns the end of playtime.

Derek has an expression that says he’s maybe feeling the same thing, which seems odd, considering how blatantly aroused they both are, so Stiles doesn’t actually undo Derek’s bonds once he gets his own ankles unclipped, just pulls Derek in for a heated kiss, arcs his hips up and grips their collective cocks in a tight fist when the next cycle starts in, leaving Derek whining and shaking in his arms, burrowing into Stiles’ throat like it’s his link to sanity.

“ _Jesus._ Really trying for all day?” Derek rasps out when the cycle completes.

“Well... may as well, right?” Stiles rasps back just as shakily.“Four hours down... I could go another 8, probably.”Which Stiles _maaaaay_ be able to, yeah.After an hour-long jerk-off session that he’s _not_ letting himself have because despite being so aroused every muscle in his body is twitching, he feels fucking _amazing_.

Besides, they’re seriously already a third the way through the day and Stiles is now only two hours shy of hitting his own personal record.“Don’t think you can do it, huh?”Stiles muses, carefully smirk-less, on the outside. 

Derek can hear it just fine anyway, it seems, because his eyes narrow to red slits and he rolls his hips down hard in a way that has Stiles gasping again, but refuses to back down from, instead grabbing a thick handful of Derek’s cock, giving it a few borderline gentle strokes... until the next vibe cycle hits.Derek keens, face like both rapture and agony when Stiles adds fingernails while gripping as tight as he dares, stroking hard and dry and scratchy in time to the pulsing vibes until Derek goes almost stupidly passive above him, like somehow those forty-five seconds are the one thing he’d been starving for and just not known it.Derek’s face, peaceful and mellow and silently joyful might be the most gorgeous thing Stiles has ever seen.Stiles tugs him down for an equally joyful kiss.

“So... we really all done here?” Stiles asks, rubbing his nose against Derek’s.Derek slowly shakes his head, but now has the seriously drifty look of someone not entirely mentally present and able to consent, so Stiles just waits it out while Derek nuzzles at him, then tickles Derek’s ribs ruthlessly through the next (thankfully short) cycle of rolling, heavy vibes that has Derek snarling at him grumpily.Stiles gives him a quick stroke of apology after, followed by a quicker kiss.“So again... we really all done here?” Stiles asks again, but gently and seriously while he still has breath to.

Derek raises back up to his elbows to give Stiles a rueful sort of look.“No,” he says aloud, then winces.“But new position, yes, because my knees are killing me.”

*****

Somehow, Stiles gets Derek unhooked without having to abandon his plug, though mostly through some fancy yoga-like moves and pausing halfway down to Derek’s ankles to blow him through the next cycle of vibes well enough to leave them both with a taste for more.Instead, Stiles more or less clings to Derek like a koala while they hit up the kitchenette for some Gatorade before shuffling over to the bed with fresh release ice and extra restraints.

It takes three vibe cycles to get the dangling ice release set and them both repositioned and locked in, this time both flat on their sides, bound legs pretzeled together with an arm a piece shackled above their heads to the wall and an arm a piece at a more convenient waist height where they could up the teasing ante as needed.And Stiles very much needs to see that look of euphoria on Derek’s face again.Derek, once down from the endorphin high seems to need to see tears on Stiles’ cheeks again just as much.

“Out of curiosity,” Stiles asks a few hours later, voice still raw from his last extended hyper-edge, “What is the refractory period for a werewolf?”

Derek seems a little too preoccupied with tracing a claw tip round and round Stiles’ right nipple to answer until Stiles repeats the question.Derek blinks heavy-lidded eyes at him before smirking.“Depends on the werewolf.”

“Yeah?” Stiles thought it might be.“So what’s yours, then?”

“Anywhere from three to ten minutes.”

Stiles gapes at him, then swallows hard.“Seriously?”Derek flashes his eyes alpha red, like he’s making a point and Stiles _wants_ to believe him based solely on the enticing concept of getting freshly fucked for a full day with only the most minor of breaks.“Huh.” 

Derek’s smirking again and now Stiles couldn’t care less because the next cycle kicks on with _that_ fantasy in his head and it’s another brutal one that has them both sweating and swearing and Derek shifting to beta form and Stiles sobbing and manically scrabbling for his own dick to get the damned cock ring _off—_ that Derek deprives him of, rolling them just enough to pin Stiles’ hand as far from his cock as the cuffs will allow which has Stiles sobbing harder, breath nearly gone and Derek, the sadist, just watching with a hungry look, like seeing Stiles this far gone is a fucking _gift_.

“ _Trying_ to lose this bet?” Derek growls out when the cycle finally ends.“ _Not a fucking chance_ ,” he says darkly, nudging his thigh up to rub almost kindly against Stiles aching balls and Stiles bites his lip on another sob, trembling and feeling more than a little broken.Even emotionally.Maybe _especially_ emotionally.“We’re _both_ going to win this round,” Derek murmurs, rubbing his furred cheek against Stiles’ wet one, soaking up those hard-earned tears.“And when we do, I’ll fuck you and fill you and fuck you and fill you over and over until you’re _overflowing_ with it.Bloating fat with my cum,” he murmurs in a growl that’s almost breathless with anticipation.“And if you’ve earned it, I’ll have you come on my cockover and over until you run dry and beg for me to stop.”Stiles groans through a fresh wave of tears, but nods frantically because that— _fuck_.Yeah, that’s something he _needs_.“But,” Derek adds, “if you haven’t earned it, I’ll ruin your orgasms five times a day for a week straight.Put you in a cock cage in between until I think you’ve learned what patience really is.”Stiles nods even harder because—

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles mewls, almost desperately.“ _Derek_ —“

“Then _behave_ ,” Derek gasps as a new set of rolling vibes interspersed with heavy thudding ones kicks in.“Because I _really_ want to see you fat and full with my cum.”

Stiles maybe never stops nodding but now he’s got a _much_ better goal to focus on to keep himself in check.He’d be hard pressed to choose which option sounds more enticing, reward or punishment, but sort of hopes there’s enough time left before he leaves for college again to maybe get both.“Me too,” Stiles sighs once the vibes peter out, then gives Derek’s cock a few lazy and faintly scratchy strokes as a reward for both his restraint and his evident future plans.

*****

When the keys release this time, Stiles makes no move to undo them, spaced out and flying the high of overstimulation.Derek seems to get it though and in no time has them rocking together in the kitchen through another wave, the cherry Gatorade they’d been sharing nearly spilling before Derek grabs up more ice and shuffles them back to the bed, resetting the keys and pretzeling them together again, looking somewhat indecisive but finally takes up the vibe control with a hopeful glint in his eye.

“Last round... I think we can handle a little more,” he says, finger on the timer switch.Stiles gulps, chews his lip for a second, then nods hesitantly.Hesitant, because he’d tested his own plug when he’d first gotten it and knows exactly how strong the vibes can get.Prostate-wrecking, sanity-destroying levels of strong.

But Stiles lets Derek reset the random break times lower, then the cycle duration time and intensity both higher, biting his own lip nervously when he locks them both in, now with both sets of arms stretched above their heads to the wall and ankles hooked firmly at the foot of the bed, their aching cocks sliding together helplessly when the first new wave kicks on, hard little drums pounding away at their prostates until they’re both lost to it because it just keeps going.And going. _And going_.Even Derek’s cheeks are wet and flushed by the time it ends but he’s relatively calm compared to Stiles, who’s twitching uncontrollably and weeping with sensation overload.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek grits out, but he’s back to looking like a goddamn lotto winner and a sobbing, orgasm-deprived college student is his ultimate fantasy prize and he takes up peppering Stiles cheeks and eyelids with little kisses interspersed with bits of praise and admiration.“So amazing, how it just opens you, breaks you apart and remakes you.So fucking _gorgeous_.”

Something in Stiles’ spaced-out brain melts a little at how honest he sounds.

The next cycle has Derek, too, whining high and helpless and grinding against Stiles a little frantically, even while it switches off a mere (cruel and teasing) twenty seconds later.

“If I die of a heart attack or a stroke today... I’m coming back to haunt your ass _so hard_ ,” Stiles warns through chattering teeth.“Ruin every orgasm you have for fucking _life_.”If anyone can figure a way to do it, it’ll be him, Stiles is sure.Even now, he’s feeling very motivated to do just that.

“Fair enough,” Derek groans back breathlessly.

After the first hour, Derek begins to kiss Stiles, deep and dirty, through every wave to keep him calm(ish) and by the third hour, even Stiles’ ability to speak beyond ‘Derek’ and ‘please’ has been lost to the never-ending edge.

By the time the keys drop, Stiles isn’t certain he’s still in the same cosmos as he was before until Derek’s got a tight grip in Stiles’ hair with one clawed hand and his other hand shoving Stiles’ thighs wide.Stiles chokes on air when the plug is dragged roughly free and replaced with a violent thrust of cock that’s just this side of too much and _exactly_ what he wants.

Stiles can only gurgle out a groan when Derek rams in, buried deep and tight and he’s snarling, the human fully given way to the wolf who’s frustration is mounting at the continued lack of relief and Stiles’ vision clears a little when he’s flipped, ass dragged up and shoulders pinned bruisingly down but just lets Derek take his prize and bowing his back low in blatant, slutty invitation.Derek growls with satisfaction, and fucks himself through one climax and then just keeps going, growl unceasing and teeth snapping as he comes _again._ Stiles whines with the little breath that Derek hasn’t yet squeezed out of him, fingers scrabbling weakly at the sheets.

*****

Story continues next chapter, but this _is_ the next, much _much_ kinkier continuation. :D


	2. Dirty Kink and a Warning

But Derek’s still-frantic thrusting soon gives way to a different kind of desperation when he’s apparently still not getting exactly what he needs and finally stills above Stiles with a hurt, almost-panicked, broken sound.

“Need—“ Derek choke-whines, still trying to press deeper.“Need to shift, _Stiles—_ “

But Stiles is already nodding frantically because his headspace is spiraling into fucking _no man’s land_ and he needs too.He has no words even _left_ for this need, just _needs_ and groans despondently into the sheets when Derek pulls out and away, then gasp-sobs silently in sheer twisted _bliss_ when Derek’s back a second later, actual furry black canine _paws_ bracing on either side of Stiles’ head and furry belly soothing on Stiles’ back and ass and obscenely thick canine cock cramming in, already dripping with slick.

“ _Derek?!_ ” Stiles whines, stomach lurching a little (because there’s a difference between _shift_ and _Shift_ and is Derek really gonna—), but Stiles’ traitorous body just tilts his hips and takes it while he sob-groans with humiliation and horror and inexplicable want and the maybe-sick desire to just let the wolf fucking _rape_ him, breed him full with a litter of pups or something equally depraved.And fucking hell, that’s—

That’s— _Jesus_.

“Fuck, Derek? N-Need it,” Stiles chokes out, knees sliding wider, rolling his belly even lower and ass a bit higher even while his stomach is twisting a little more because it’s sick and horrible and _true_ and—“N-need you, _don’t stop_.Don’t— Make me take it.Fuck, make it—“ His breath hitches out a garbled sob.“ _Make me take it._ ”‘ _Make it hurt_ ’ is what he can’t say but Derek maybe knows anyway, because he snarls into Stiles’ ear and jacks in with inhuman speed and strength while Stiles cries in fucked-out ecstasy and whines like the sick, needy little bitch he’s proving he is.

For a few long minutes there’s little more sound than Stiles’ punched-out, grunting sobs, Derek’s demanding snarls and barely-heard whines and the softer sound of canine balls slapping against Stiles’ and it’s almost too much, just by sound alone.

Stiles choke-whines again, quieter and desperate when Derek’s unmistakable knot begins to press against his rim and the wolf cock, somehow gets a little thicker, a little longer and Stiles is crying in genuine discomfort now, too, with his own erection forgotten and still ringed tight under him and he’s gasping through that too-thick invasion until the knot shoves in on a brief spark of pain, twitches once, twice, three times and inflates, locking them tight and Stiles goes dizzy at how truly helpless he feels.

Cock ring be damned, Stiles nearly comes from the very first scalding hot spray painting him filthy inside, because he feels every bit of it, every pulse. He whines through a fresh rain of tears, grips the sheets tight and lets the knot torture his prostate with cruel little grinding nudges before the wolf covers him fully and licks away at Stiles’ wet cheek, knot still tugging and rubbing _just right_.

Sick or not, Stiles turns his head enough to lick back at that too-long tongue in a weird, human-canine kiss.“Gonna breed me, Derek?” He rasps haltingly (and hopefully). “Gonna fuck me full until it takes?”

It’s part taunt and part wish but either way, Derek snarls agreement, hips lurching anew with tiny jerking thrusts and Stiles cries out as Derek jerks the knot hard against his sensitive rim and Stiles groans as he fills up, cramping just a bit and snakes an shaky hand down to actually feel his waist bulging, just a little.“Fuck, Der’k—“ Stiles whines and weeps with want and shame and utter desperation.“Yours, Derek.Breed me like I’m yours. M-Make me take it all.”

Derek, unsurprisingly, complies with abandon, seemingly determined to make good on his promise to get Stiles fat with cum, one climax rolling into the next until Derek finally tugs out and away, nuzzling Stiles’ ear almost apologetically but before Stiles can even mourn the loss of even a single drop of that scalding wolf jizz, human Derek is pressing the plug back into Stiles, eyes bright and weirdly satisfied when he runs warm hands around Stiles’ belly, rubbing and pressing the bulge while he rolls Stiles onto his side to admire his handiwork.

“Perfect,” he grumbles, voice and mind clearly still more than half wolf.“My little bitch took the knot,” he smirks and it looks a little mean and a lot gratified.“All the wolves will know now.Know a real wolf was here.They’ll _know_.Smells different.”Stiles’ eyes are still leaking a bit with the mental and physical overload but they flow a little harder at that statement.His friends will know exactly what kind of twisted perv he is for their alpha.Stiles’ face goes hot with how much he’d secretly love that just as much as he’d shamefully hate it.

“Yours,” he whispers, nodding with a sniffle, feeling pathetic and used and weirdly glad of both.“Yours to fuck.To breed.To use. _Yours_.”He might well be out of his head, but completely sincere; nothing’s ever been so true as those words are right now.

“I know,” Derek growls out, nudging Stiles onto his back and eyeing Stiles’ painfully neglected cock with dark amusement.“Seems I still have a few promises to keep.”

Stiles bites his lower lip and says nothing and Derek stares for a second, head tilted a fraction at the subtle shift in Stiles’ eyes.

“You want to wait,” Derek guesses, frowning when Stiles’ eyes shift down and away.“No... you don’t _want_ a choice,” he corrects slowly, eyes going red hot and hungry again.

“ _Yours_ ,” Stiles says again, voice trembling and hopeful and silently begs Derek to understand this _twistedsickwrong_ need that’s taken up residence in Stiles’ head.

“Mine,” Derek says, a dark smile ticking up on his lips.“My cock to please... or to deny. _My_ choice, not yours.”Derek’s eyes go a little hotter at the implication, licks his lips.“How far can I take you?I will; I _want_ to.But I need to hear it first.”

Stiles licks his own dry lips, eyes shifting down with quiet and honest shame.“All the way,” he chokes out.“No choice... about anything.”

Now Derek’s eyes are steady deep red, searing hot and serious.“ _Anything_ ,” he repeats slowly, like every syllable holds deeper meaning.

Stiles forces his eyes up, makes himself meet Derek’s gaze.“Everything.Even if I don’t want it.Even if it’s hard.Or humiliating.Or h-hurts,” he stutters out in a whisper.“Anything.”

Derek nods, slowly, like he’s completely reading between Stiles’ extra-vague (or extra obvious) lines.“Twenty-four hours,” he states firmly, reaching slowly for Stiles’ dick to pull the cock ring off while Stiles keens.“And only if you don’t come for the next ten minutes.”Stiles whimpers out a genuinely distressed noise when Derek reaches for the plug controller next, fiddling with the timer settings.“Starting now.”

Stiles jerks in surprise at the sudden buzz and thrashes almost violently with an uncontrollable sob, but the motion just makes it harder to fight off the need to come _right the fuck now_ , so he forces himself still, fists his hands into the sheets and pants through clenched teeth and sees Derek’s approving nod through the tears burning in Stiles’ eyes.

“It’ll be harder than you think,” Derek tells him quietly, snaking a hand up to Stiles’ heaving chest to his throat to just rest there, fingers splayed wide, almost gripping.“And I speak from experience.”Stiles just groans and tries not to clench down on the plug and it’s _already_ harder than he thought it’d be.“Because there is no safe word for this,” Derek continues.“Risk aware consensual kink.You’ll be bruised and maybe bleeding by the time I’m done with you... and thank me for every second of it.Won’t you?”Derek’s tone is hard and a little cold and sounds honest and maybe a little disgusted and Stiles nods jerkily, moaning a little when his muscles begin to spasm again, mind and body nearing the breaking point.“Will you cry while you gag on my wolf cock?” Derek demands, soft and dangerous-sounding. “Will you beg and plead when I post a video of it online for the whole world to see?Will you spread your ass cheeks wide so I can abuse that filthy hole til it’s red and raw and then fuck it while you scream?”

Stiles whimpers-chokes out an honest ‘yes’, fists clenching tighter in the sheets at his sides, trembling.Laying this way fucking _aches_ with so much cum filling him to the brim and the plug makes it hurt like hell to keep still while the cramps slowly worsen.He’s not gonna make it, he knows, but fights for it anyhow because Stiles just _needs_ it and knows there might be something wrong with him when he needs it _this_ much.

“Yeah, I know you will.Desperate to suffer.It’s why you came, isn’t it?” Derek murmurs thoughtfully, the hand at Stiles’ throat squeezing and releasing in tiny, suggestive pulses.“Part of the reason anyway.”

Stiles agrees with another whining, spastic nod, muscles twitching more with the effort to just never come again so this will _last_ , so Derek will fulfill every dark desire he has and make Stiles sickly grateful for every bit of it.He’d never really thought about how much he needs to be taken to the brink, but right now, here, it feels like it’s the only thing he’s ever really needed — to be controlled completely. _Limitless_.More accurately, limited only by what Derek’s willing to do to him.

Derek looks a little unhappy that Stiles hasn’t broken yet, frowns at the controller and with the press of a button has Stiles almost jackknifing up off the sheets before he just writhes helplessly at the solid, violent buzz that has spots bursting in Stiles’ vision and his ears ringing in a way Stiles knows mean’s he’s close to passing out.

But somehow he holds steady until the plug quits first, ten minute cycle complete and Derek’s giving him an unreadable look while Stiles’ vision goes grey.But he hears Derek’s last words before the world fades out entirely.

“Just remember you asked for it, bitch.”

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is maybe the last warning this story will get. Yes, it’s an under-negotiated kink, but that’s sort of the point.
> 
> R.A.C.K.
> 
> Risk aware CONSENSUAL kink.
> 
> It’s rape fantasy fulfillment, y’all. It’s filthy, humiliating, degrading, depraved, gross, mind-blowing, sub-space-setting, mildly traumatizing, frequently knotty, extremely naughty, kinky porn.
> 
> Proceed at your own risk.


	3. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, he asked for it.
> 
> He’s just starting to realize what Derek’s actually capable of— maybe pretty much everything depraved that Stiles didn’t know he’d been craving. But he also knows it’s _Derek_. By scent alone Derek can probably tell what’s doing it for Stiles and what’s not. And Derek hasn’t disappointed him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookayyyyy, so. You’ve read the tags, yes? Seen the Dub-Con/Non-Con Warning?
> 
> Can you keep in mind this is fiction? (It’s _werewolf porn_ , so—)
> 
> Okay, half the scene in the bathroom after dinner? Totally inspired by Bram Stoker’s Dracula and that whole scene in the garden where Mina spies her friend and the wolfman Dracula on the bench and... yeah. *wipes drool from chin, eyes hazy*
> 
> If there’s monster porn out there that can better depict that scene in a more modern, HD version setting, I’ve yet to find it. (And I’m a total perv, so of course I’ve looked.) (No shame. I’m shameless.) *evil kinky grin*

* * *

*******

Stiles is deaf and blind when he comes to, so it takes him a few long minutes (or hours) to realize he’s even awake, just blindfolded with his ears plugged.He startles when the world shifts a little beneath him and now seems to be on his knees with his thighs spread and bound wide to something that feels like a spreader bar (he’s got his own budget-friendly version at home, of course) and his dick is only half-hard in a way that feels like he’s come but can’t remember doing it (like a wet dream), which always leaves him feeling twitchy and unsatisfied.

His arms are pinned behind his back, but high up with each wrist bound tight above the opposite elbow and he’s folded over what feels like a stool with his head and torso angled lower than his ass, which feels sadly empty and weirdly clean after a whole day of first being plugged full, then plugged full with jizz.It doesn’t stay empty for long though, Derek’s wet wolf nose snuffling over his ass before he licks tentatively at Stiles’ ass cheek.

Stiles moans with (hell _yes please_ ) want when Derek’s large furry body drops over his back again, cock poking wetly until it finds it’s target and Stiles grunts almost happily when it shoves in, full and thick and starts jacking quick and deep, every half dozen thrusts managing to graze his sweet spot and Stiles whines a little more as his dick fills again. Without sight or sound, every last centimeter of his skin is hypersensitive and he arches into the feeling of Derek’s knot growing firm and pounding against his rim before popping in and swelling huge and hot and tight.

Stiles shivers out a sigh when he feels the sticky heat begin to twitch and spurt and Stiles whines at how gleefully _filthy_ it feels getting used like this. He loses a little time just reveling in the overwhelming sensation of fullness with Derek panting against his ear and hisses in discomfort when Derek begins to wriggle and twist and manages to swing around so they’re ass to ass, for some reason, like in those dog breeding videos he’d once perused (for purely educational purposes), finally settling when Derek does to wait out the knot. Despite the strangeness, he sighs with an odd sort of contentment, because it’s what he’d signed up for. Right? He did ask for it— for whatever Derek demands of him.

Derek finally pulls out and away when the knot deflates and Stiles whines a little unhappily when some of that thick wetness begins to dribble free before Derek’s back again for more only seconds later, cock once again hard and eager and driving in deep, hips throttling madly and Stiles can only imagine what he looks like, ass up and mounted like the alpha’s bitch and moans aloud when the knot swells again and rams in, harder and hotter than before and Stiles flinches, biting his lip when the knot is crammed viciously into place and again inflates, grinding against his prostate and that sweet heat spreads into him all over again while he shivers in needy bliss.Who knew cum in his ass would feel so fucking _good_?It’s not like he’s had any experience beyond Derek himself and Stiles’ own toys, but a hot enema never felt this good; not nearly as thick and filling as wolf jizz.

Stiles loses track of time again waiting for Derek’s knot to subside and Derek again rearranges so they’re ass to ass, Derek’s furry tail tickling Stiles’ ass cheek and lower back a little before the knot finally subsides and Derek vanishes again, leaving Stiles empty and dripping out cum and that by itself feels almost as good as it does sloshing wet inside and he hums happily when Derek returns yet _again_ and the cycle starts all over, every time more intense than the last.This time the angle’s weird but Stiles couldn’t care less once he’s plugged full and getting bred like a good bitch should be because he feels fucking _amazing_. _Derek_ feels fucking amazing, swollen cock jammed in almost uncomfortably deep, but still _just right_ , just this side of too much.

Stiles’ ass feels loose and gross (and _fantastically_ used) and his cock is still raging hard and leaking, but he feels good and almost peaceful, passive and oddly relaxed when Derek returns again, this time with human hands running over Stiles’ body, smoothing over his shoulders and down his back and squeezing Stiles ass cheeks before spreading them wide and maybe just watching Stiles’ abused hole sluggishly oozing out cum, drizzling down his own tight balls and probably onto the floor and isn’t sure if he’s glad he didn’t come or only glad he hasn’t come _yet_. His headspace is a little fuzzy with nothing but his skin and nose to tell him what’s going on and all he can smell is sex and Derek and the musk of warm fur; it’s got his imagination on overdrive and his imagination— well, on an average day, he’d rate it a solid 11 out of 10 for detail.

Vivid imagination or not, Stiles still wants to see what Derek’s seeing now too, but Derek’s hands vanish a second later and a minute after that with a fleeting rush of swirling air, whatever blindfold he’s had on is gone and earplugs removed so _now_ he can hear Derek behind him breathing a little hard and weirdly, once Stiles’ vision has adjusted to the softly-lit room, sees his own laptop set on the ottoman a few feet in front of him, a website in a private browser showing a handful of his own search topics in the background that has Stiles’ cheeks flaming bright and the front tab— _oh shit_.It’s a version of TabooTube showing Stiles on his knees on the cabin floor, ass up and legs spread. The video was entitled simply: Cabin Surprise.

Fuck. Derek _actually_ put it _online._

Stiles swallows hard, his head spinning faintly with sudden nervousness, but on closer inspection, there’s nothing distinguishable about the skinny guy on the screen who’s bent over a stool and bound up tight, blatantly presenting like a bitch in heat.It’s just a kinky cam shot of a guy blindfolded and clueless and—

And _now_ Stiles whines, part in distress and part in shame with a heavy dose of aroused humiliation thrown in.He can’t drag his eyes away, though his head goes a little light when nearly _all_ the blood in it rushes to his cheeks.

It’s a shepherd mix of some kind, black and grey and a bit larger than Derek’s wolf-form, that mounts him and Stiles moans, cock twitching as he sees himself arching his back low in invitation for not-Derek and the dog driving into Stiles hard and deep, furry hips throttling madly and the camera view shaking a little as it draws nearer for a closeup shot of that hard red knot finally shoving tight in, microphone catching Stiles’ blissed-out whine as his ass gets split open on a _dog’s knot_ and the happy whine of the dog breeding the human bitch full.

_Jesus._

”Took it just like a good bitch should,” Derek says from where he’s apparently kneeling behind Stiles, running his hand down Stiles’ cum-sticky crack and swiping two fingers into the mess still slowly seeping out before yanking Stiles’ head up and back by his hair, hard and sharp and shoves those same wet fingers into Stiles’ mouth when he gasps.“ _Suck_ , bitch.Clean it up.It’s _your_ mess, after all,” Derek reminds him, shoving his fingers deeper until Stiles almost gags on them before he _does_ suck, almost instinctively, lips tightening and tongue swirling, the taste strange but not unpleasant on the heat of Derek’s thick fingers while they thrust a little, fucking Stiles’ mouth.

The shocked tears suddenly trembling in Stiles’ eyes aren’t enough to miss seeing the large mastiff mix on the computer that mounts Stiles next and it’s no wonder it’d felt bigger because the dog’s fucking _huge_ , heavy balls swaying low behind it.

“Fucking _love_ being bred, don’t you?” Derek nuzzle-growls into Stiles’ ear, sounding both cold and gleefully satisfied.“Borrowed these guys from the breeder on the south county road.Did I pick well for my bitch?”

Stiles whines around Derek’s fingers and sucks a little harder, nodding jerkily, cheeks flaming bright as he himself on the video just _take it,_ hard and hot, from _Fido._

“And what does a needy little bitch _do_ when it gets a treat like _that_?” Derek asks quietly with a quick nip to Stiles’ ear, pulling his fingers free from his mouth to wipe the remaining slickness over Stiles’ cheek and chin.

“Th-thank you,” Stiles gasps shakily, then watches in amazement as another dog, an odd mix of a Great Dane and a wolfhound, maybe, but even larger than the first two dogs takes it’s turn, legs bending awkwardly just to get it’s mammoth dick where it wants to be, though it’s Derek’s hard cock behind Stiles jamming deep into him now, furiously jacking in time to the dog on the screen.

“That’s right,” Derek pants out, one hand still fisted tight into Stiles’ hair so Stiles has no choice but to watch the close-up shot of that huge knot ramming against the rim of Stiles’ stretched-out hole, jaw hanging as he pants along with Derek’s almost painful assault, like he’s trying to ram straight _through_ Stiles entirely. “And look how _popular_ you are, taking all that canine dick like a pro.How many hits does this video have now?”

Stiles groans, seeing the hit count ticking up even as he watches, into the four _hundreds_ , arches his back and keens while Derek fucks his own mess into Stiles too, coming hard and deep before yanking abruptly out, sliding around in front of Stiles and shoving that wet sloppiness into Stiles’ gasping mouth with one large hand firm on the back of his head, gags him on it a little and Derek just shoves in deeper while Stiles chokes again, eyes watering even more.

“Clean me up, bitch,” he demands, voice harsh and quiet.“Or it’ll be the last cum you’ll get at all until I’m through with you.”

Stiles sucks while he chokes, vision blinded by tears of confused want and he feels sick and perfect and filthy and _right_ and greedily drinks up the mess while Derek just holds his head down until Stiles is airless and lightheaded and just fucking _gone_ on the repetitious feel of Derek’s balls smacking against his chin.Derek’s hips jerk upward over and over until he’s coming _again_ right down Stiles’ spasming throat with a soft, gratified sound before pulling out with a snarl, yanking Stiles’ face up by his hair and slaps him, startling a whimper out of Stiles, though more from surprise than pain.

“Did I tell you to make me cum? _Huh_?” Derek’s voice is hard and stern.

“N-no,” Stiles whispers hoarsely, cringing a little and trembling now, though he can’t really pinpoint why.But he’s still achingly hard and almost dizzy with sheer _want_.

Derek smirks darkly again, then shove-drops Stiles off the stool and onto the floor on his back before zipping up his own pants, looking for all the world like he’s just finished up with a vaguely interesting _chore_ , ready to move on to the next; and it seems he does. 

“I have to go return your studs. _You_... will get that mess you left on the floor lapped up before I get back,” Derek instructs, then vanishes out the cabin door without so much as a look back, locking it behind him and murmuring greetings to the deep woofs and soft barks just beyond the door.

Stiles lays there feeling weirdly shocky, but also weirdly accepting as he listens to the sound of the Camaro’s engine fading away little by little.He honestly doesn’t know if he’s _ever_ been as horny as he is right now and is half-tempted to rub one off, somehow, just to see what Derek would do to him.He doesn’t, because he’s just starting to realize what Derek’s _actually_ capable of— maybe pretty much everything depraved (including dog rape) that Stiles didn’t know he’d been craving.But he also knows it’s _Derek_.By scent alone Derek can probably tell what’s doing it for Stiles and what’s not.And Derek hasn’t disappointed him yet. It’s not like Stiles’ search history and (evidentially not very well-) hidden kink folders on his laptop haven’t told Derek all he needs to know about the sort of twisted fantasies that get Stiles’ engine well-revved.

He flop-rolls awkwardly to his belly with his hands still tied tight behind him and knees still locked perversely wide in the (Stiles was right) adjustable spreader bar and wriggles uncomfortably (and pink-cheeked, even if no one’s here to see) like an oversized inchworm over to the drying puddle on the smooth wood flooring and gets to work, lapping (dazzidly) thoroughly, one square inch at a time and finally finishes almost at the same time as Derek returns, grocery bag in tow, nodding with approval (that makes Stiles glow a little at the unspoken praise).Derek strips off jacket and shirt and shoes, then heads for the kitchen, tossing an inquiring look back at Stiles where he’s kneeling again by the stool.“Hungry?”

Stiles nods, just now realizing that yeah, beyond some Gatorade and various kinds of cum, he hasn’t eaten since this morning and it’s well after dark now.Derek frowns at Stiles a little distastefully, seeing the crusty mess still drying all over him.“Go shower.The hand-held sprayer should be strong enough you won’t need your hands.Go. _Now_ ,” he snaps when Stiles doesn’t scramble to obey. Stiles goes.

If there’s one good thing about this place, it’s the probable lack of hot water heater because the shower, in addition to having more than enough pressure to scour Stiles clean under the stinging power-spray of the hand-held sprayer, it’s also cold enough to stave off any lingering arousal Stiles had building up.He shuts the water off with his chin after, like he’s nudged it on before, then rubs himself dry as best he can on the towel hanging low on the wall before shuffling back out to wait for Derek’s next instructions.Derek scowls at him, nose twitching a little.

“I can tell from here that ass isn’t clean,” he says quietly.“Go.Clean.It. _Out_.”

Stiles gulps and shuffles awkwardly away again, eyeing the handheld sprayer warily before knocking it free so it lay, sprayer up, on the shower floor, looking like it’s very own icy torture device.Stiles isn’t wrong on that, shivering cold and feeling meek and miserable as he nudges the water back on and shuffles backward over the sprayer a little too much, flinching hard with a choked-off yelp when that viciously cold stream knocks into his shriveling balls before he gets the angle right and tips back and then whines, high and long and pained as it sprays into his still-loosened ass, actually driving straight into his prostate before he shifts again and feels that powerful jet just drive deeper.It’d feel amazing, he thinks, if it wasn’t _Antarctic-fucking-cold_.

“Well, that’s what you get for letting dogs fuck you,” Derek says from the doorway he’s leaning into, his smile a little mean and a lot mocking.“And you _loved_ it, didn’t you?And don’t you dare lie.”

“Y-Yes,” Stiles shiver-rasps, and knows this is punishment, deliberate and well-deserved, even if it was calculated and designed for Stiles to fail.He doubts it’ll be the last time.

“Did you think it was me?Just coming back for more?” Derek asks, pushing off the door frame and stalking forward.

Stiles nods, knees slipping a little on the tile and the spray rams into his prostate again and he flinches, whining high with the pain but doesn’t dare move more than his hips to correct the angle with Derek looking like he means for Stiles to suffer a lot more than just this.

“Show me that fucked-out cunt of yours, bitch.Show me where you let them use you.”

Derek’s voice is quiet and dangerous and Stiles nervously turns to obey, balancing head and shoulders on the tile wall while cautiously rising from knees to feet, then bending as best he can without face-planting into the shower floor and offering his ass as high as possible for inspection, flinching at the lower spray now aimed nearly at Stiles’ cold-shriveled dick.Derek traces a finger around the edge of Stiles’ swollen furl where he’s leaking the last of the icy water out and Stiles groans a little, feeling how loose and wide and fucked-out it must be still. 

“We’ll have to tighten you back up, bitch.You’re almost useless like this, aren’t you?”Stiles nods obediently, trying to still his shivers and prove he can be good for Derek.“But only _almost_ useless,” Derek murmurs a little darkly, grabbing Stiles by the back of the neck and hauling him out of the shower to bend him over the toilet and shoves Stiles’ face firmly down against the lid.

Then Stiles hears the zipper descend and bites his lip, while he gasps with realization, tears springing to his eyes again, this time embarrassed and ashamed and _excited_.Before this week, _this_ had been one of his more degrading secret fantasies.Derek pries Stiles’s loose pucker wide with fingers or thumbs and carefully works his half-hard dick in, then stills, sighing at the same time that Stiles moans wantonly when he feels the scorching hot piss spray in deep.

“Nasty little bitch _likes_ this, don’t you?” Derek jeers, thrusting a little like he can force Stiles’ ass to drink it down, then chuckles darkly when Stiles nods jerkily, face positively _flaming_ and trying in vain to clench his sore ass so it’ll stay _in_ , hot and wet after Derek finishes.“Kinky little piss whore too, huh?Well, consider it a reward, then, for cleaning the floor so well.But I want you cleaned, inside and out, before you come out for dinner, understood?” 

Stiles nods again with a shiver when Derek pulls out, wipes his dick dry on Stiles’ ass and zips himself away while Stiles sighs, feeling a little floaty and warm as he hobbles carefully back into the shower, his insides sloshing a bit as he goes and wondering if he’ll get ‘rewarded’ again before this is all over.

*******

He’s clean everywhere when he returns to the main room to find Derek jerking off with a little sigh into a dish that he drops carelessly on the floor beside the footstool next to the ‘dog dish’ of water already there, then takes his own place on the squashy little sofa and pulls Stiles’ laptop closer where it’s still on the ottoman, tapping a button and replaying Stiles’ shameful scene while he enjoys his own dinner. 

It takes Derek’s pointed head nod to the dishes on the floor for Stiles to realize that he’s not getting any assistance if he wants to eat, then it takes some red-faced maneuvering for Stiles to flop-wriggle back down to lap up his (now deliciously cum-flavored) beef macaroni without making a mess, but Stiles manages, awkwardly waddle-roll-tipping himself back upright while Derek watches with an derisive, amused expression when he’s done.But Stiles is pink-cheeked and back upright in time to see laptop-Derek spreading Stiles’ cheeks wide on the screen to show Stiles’ well-fucked, slightly gaping hole leaking out a steady stream of dog jizz.The hit counter is now nearing _a thousand_ and Stiles’ face flames again.No one but Derek knows it was him, but—

“You really thought that was me,” Derek says, lips twitching and eyeing Stiles where he’s now kneeling beside the sofa.“Too fucked-out to notice the difference in size?”

Stiles’ cheeks heat even more as he nods, eyes low.

“They’re popular studs, you know. And expensive. You should feel honored they decided your filthy ass was fuckable enough.Do _you_ think your ass is fuckable enough, bitch?”

Stiles winces a little, shrugging, because... no?Maybe?He really doesn’t know, actually, and Derek huffs at him impatiently, snapping his fingers sharply in Stiles’ face, startling him into blinking back up at Derek with wide eyes, embarrassed and off-kilter and uncertain.

“But you want _me_ to fuck it,” Derek says quietly, eyes narrowing.“Do you think I’ll fuck an unworthy hole?Even if it’s yours?Is _that_ what you expect of me?”

They both know there’s no good answers to these questions and Stiles cringes, tears springing back up when Derek slaps him again, though it doesn’t really hurt, physically.

“Why are you worth my time if I can’t even fuck your unworthy hole, bitch?”Stiles sobs a little at the next slap, shaking his head and feeling a little spaced-out and twice as confused when his dick perks back up in, seriously, _record time_.That too, has Derek smirking and slapping Stiles a third time, then reaching down to drag him closer by the cock, fingernails digging in. 

Stiles gasps out a keening sort of whine, shoulders hunching in even as he rapid-shuffles forward before Derek turns Stiles abruptly with a bruising grip on the back of Stiles’ neck, then shoves him face down to the floor, ass still high and Derek slaps that next, first one cheek, then the other while Stiles yelps out another shocky sob.“Is _this_ the unworthy hole you’re so desperate to get filled, bitch?”

Stiles sob-moans and nods with his forehead to the floor, then cries out when Derek spanks that too— three times sharp and straight over his already-aching pucker.Stiles knows his cock is now _dribbling_ on the floor and feels little lost as to why _any_ of this even does it for him, (because it just really, _really_ does) and Derek knows it and seems _very_ dedicated to making sure Stiles _gets_ it.

“Maybe if we get this flabby hole all swollen and a little bruised, it won’t be so loose.What do you think, bitch?Think that’ll make it worth fucking then?” Derek demands with another trio of hard spanks that have Stiles wailing and jerking but also nodding frantic agreement.“We’ll just try that, then. _Stay there_ , just like that.” And Stiles just _does_ , ass still thrust up and all his tender bits exposed and vulnerable and his face all but glued to the floor by the tears leaking freely and even knowing what’s coming, doubts he could make himself move with the echo of Derek’s Alpha Voice still resonating in Stiles’ ears.

Derek moves werewolf-quick, a drawer in the kitchenette opening and closing a half second later before he’s back, this time kneeling beside Stiles with one strong hand prying Stiles’ ass cheek a little wider and then Stiles doesn’t _stop_ wailing, every downfall of that hard wooden spoon is like a lash of _fire_ and every stroke at random intervals and that alone keeps Stiles hazy and off balance like he’s weirdly stuck between asleep and awake, between coming and being nowhere close to coming, desperate to both press into the sensation and flee from it.Stiles can barely draw a full breath and the floor beneath his face is wet with tears and even _Derek’s_ breathing hard by the time he’s decided Stiles has had enough.

“ _That_ looks better,” Derek declares hoarsely, rubbing rough fingers around the swollen skin and Stiles cries out again an clenches down instinctively when Derek shoves a single dry finger in and Stiles’ neglected cock spurts out it’s own endorsement of the harsh treatment that Derek catches on his fingers, then rubs over Stiles’ ( _very likely)_ now-bruised pucker.

Stiles whimpers through teeth locked shut and flinches hard at the burn, honestly wondering if he isn’t just too raw for whatever Derek might do next, but not all that sure he could protest if he wanted to.

“ _Much better_ ,” Derek agrees with genuine-sounding glee, shoving two fingers in with a hum of approval at Stiles’ newfound, swollen tightness.“Even your little clitty of a dick seems to agree, hm?Is this what you’ve been needing?Someone to punish this filthy ass of yours before they fuck you raw?”

Stiles’ broken-off hitching sobs are almost unending now, but he can’t seem to stop the little sounds of wretched _want_ any more than he can stop nodding his head and sucking in air like he’s running out.

“What kind of freak gets off on dog rape?” Derek snarls.“Think those video hits are from seeing some little twink get happily dog-banged?No,” Derek scoffs and lands another five swats while Stiles nearly chokes on the shame and arousal and something like despair.“No, they wanted to see the _freak_ so desperate for a fuck he’d whine and beg for a dog knot like the needy little cum dump he is.Yeah, I noticed it, presenting this slutty ass.So did those viewers.A whore for dog dick?It’s pretty twisted.Wonder what else you’d cram in here to get off?Is there anything you won’t do to keep your nasty hole filled up?”

Stiles is practically nonsensical with the force of his broken sobs and he’s shaking all over and dripping his own happy puddle onto the floor and so fucking overwhelmed he feels half out of his head.And despite it all, he’s never been more turned on _in his life._

Derek curses above him a little breathlessly and drags Stiles up to his feet and manhandles him back into the bathroom.He shoves him against the sink where Stiles yelps as his cock gets trapped against the hard edge of the counter, then bites his lip when he sees the blubbery, somewhat snotty, completely _shameful_ wreck of his own face in the full mirror over the sink. 

Derek is red-eyed, excited and looks positively _sadistic_ behind him as he yanks his jeans open and down and then off and gives Stiles’ trapped dick a single tug to gather Stiles’ precum into his palm before smearing that faint bit onto his dick and presses hard against Stiles’ aching hole, his expression both curious and cruelly uncaring.

“Answer me honestly, bitch,” Derek asks in the sudden near-silence of the tiny room, leaning in over Stiles’ shoulder to growl into Stiles’ ear, then nuzzles it almost intimately. “How long have you wanted me to rape you?” 

Stiles’ eyes slam shut in shame, stomach dropping like lead while his shoulders hunch in, stricken by the bluntness.

“Answer me.”Derek’s growl in Stiles’ ear is in full force and Stiles bites his lip on another tearful, sniffling breath.But answer he does.Derek won’t hear a lie in his heartbeat and that alone has Stiles’ stomach flipping twice as hard and faintly queasy with a realization Stiles hasn’t even recognized until now.

“ _Years_ ,” he whispers out from his mouth gone almost bone dry, then mewls when Derek grabs him by the hair, yanks sharply enough that Stiles’ eyes fly open again, wide and a little panicked. But it’s this that lets him _see_ when Derek makes his choice, pries Stiles’ ass cheek aside and shoves in balls-deep, almost completely dry in one vicious stroke and then claps a hand over Stiles’ agonized scream and then cuts off Stiles’ air for good measure by pinching Stiles’ nose shut and Derek’s eyes are lava red and hard and _hungry_ over Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles watches breathlessly through eyes gone a little hazy with shock when Derek drags slowly and cruelly out completely and drives in again, more painful than the first stroke, yanks out again and pins Stiles’ face to the counter to spit repeatedly on Stiles’ flaming hole before shoving in yet _again_ , the slide a little easier even while the burn is still too fucking much and Stiles starts struggling a little, head shaking almost frantically, though there’s seriously nothing else he can do with his arms still bound achingly back and his knees locked wide and his cock maybe bruised from the sheer pressure of his own weight against the counter’s edge.

Derek just rams in harder, ignoring Stiles’ silent plea because even Derek’s too far gone now to do anything but keep going, his own wolfy precum lubing the way a little better before Derek finally lets Stiles suck in a desperate breath, his whole body jolting at the bruising force of Derek’s thrusts.

“Please, _wait_ —“ in a warbling croak is as far as Stiles gets begging before Derek’s hand wraps around Stiles’ throat just tight enough to steal his air again and his protests along with it.Derek yanks him back upright so he can see all of Stiles through the mirror— every shocky, wretched expression while he growls into his ear.

“ _Anything_ ,” Derek snarls, driving painfully in again with every snarled-out word.“ _Mine_. _All the way.Anything_ I want.And I want _this_ , bitch. _No_ take-backs,” Derek grits out, molten eyes shuttering a little in fevered bliss and _fuck_ , but Stiles’ eyes do the same, his cock betraying any instinct to fight Derek off by coming untouched and still trapped against the counter and clenching down on Derek enough to have him hissing in a breath of cruel satisfaction. 

“Yeah, you’re the perfect little rape slut, aren’t you?This a thing for you?Tease all those guys in the dorm and then just make this desperate, needy little rape hole available?” Derek demands, hips still jerking forward, though a little unsteadily now and Stiles keens with the tiny bit of air he has, his head shaking ‘nonono’ and Derek shifts a little, each terrible punch in aimed to have Stiles choking out a cry and coming _again_ , helpless and ashamed and miserable and still—He spills onto the counter and into the sink while Derek just smirks and fucks him right through it, like he intends to milk Stiles dry, just like this.

It’s heaven and hell all in one for Stiles because it’s _exactly_ what he wants and hates even the _idea_ of.Stiles gasp-moans with nauseated arousal and every scraping thrust bringing him closer to coming again and Derek can tell, slows his strokes to a steady, hard roll while his features begin to morph little by little to his beta shift, then little by little to something else _entirely_.

Stiles whimpers with more than just reluctance and pain, now; he’s panting out scared little noises and struggle-wriggling uselessly and unconsciously away as Derek’s shoulders widen, as his nose and lips and chin lengthen into a long canine muzzle.Derek doesn’t so much as slow down the piston of his hips as his bones pop and creek and reform under the fur sprouting out full-bodied.Even Derek’s already sizable cock actually widens and lengthens inside Stiles’ ass until it’s Derek in full alpha-shift, much like freaky alpha Peter once had, that’s snarling and rutting into Stiles too hard and too deep and maybe ripping Stiles open.

Stiles knows how close to the edge he is, whines and whimpers and tries desperately to relax his ass for the impossible knot he can already feel pressing at his rim.

“S’too m-much,” Stiles stutter-slurs out weakly, muscles from head to toe spasming weirdly while he shakes apart.“I can’t— fuck, no.Please?No no, _stop_. _Please, no,_ ” he pant-sobs out because really, _fuck no_.His ass won’t survive this.But he’s almost too exhausted and shocky to beg, and Derek just growls and slows, lengthens every stroke to smear his already drizzling dick around Stiles rim before shoving in again and wedging Stiles’ thighs wider with a grotesquely-misshapen knee.

The knot (fucking _huge_ ) presses halfway home with the next brutal thrust and Derek’s huge clawed hands are almost gentle when one wraps around Stiles’s still-hard cock and the other _very_ carefully around Stiles’ throat, the points of those huge claws almost delicate on Stiles’ pulse.Stiles freezes in place until Derek’s reflection glares and he finally lifts those inhuman points away, warning given.

Stiles sobs out a silent, punched-out _scream_ three strokes later when the knot’s forced in and fucking grows _again_ , (like a damned _baseball_ , feels like) locking tight and Derek roars a little with victory, rattling Stiles’ bones and insides and maybe his fucking _brain_ , but—Stiles just comes on the knot, his body a little numb from shock, still jolting with every twitching thrust that pumps Stiles full, then a little more and they both watch with interest (Stiles only half-conscious and bleary-eyed, muscles still spasming and trembling) as Stiles’ belly begins to pooch out under the pressure of the _impossible_ amount of cum hosing in, scorching hot.

Derek’s alpha claws rub gently and pinch at Stiles’ belly while it swells, knot tugging with every rolling micro-thrust.That just seems to rev Derek up _more_ , pumps more into Stiles, the knot a continually torturous grind that has Stiles clenching instinctively and whimpering with genuinely nauseated misery when he comes again, finally shooting dry while his vision begins to flicker.

Derek grins over Stiles’ shoulder with too many teeth before gently drawing Stiles back to his huge, furred chest, cradling him close and nuzzles that freaky snout into Stiles neck, snuffles over his ear, pins Stiles’ head back with a huge hand and laps into Stiles’ slack mouth, all the while still rocking himself to completion.

“ _Mine_ ,” the alpha growls, the words strange and wrong from that canine maw.

“ _Yours_ ,” Stiles agrees in a dry, broken whisper, and then everything flickers out and fades away.

*******

Stiles wakes briefly, free from his bonds, facedown on the bed with Derek’s alpha-shift snout and even longer alpha tongue lapping greedily at the mess spilling out of Stiles’ ass, but it’s slow and gentle and soothing enough that Stiles fades out again, unconcerned.

*******

Wolf-Derek’s fucking him when Stiles wakes again draped over a little pile of pillows in the early morning light, but it’s a slow and careful thing, like Derek intended to let Stiles sleep right through it.Stiles doesn’t think twice when he whines and arches his back and spreads his knees a little wider, offering more and just lets it happen, obscenely pleased to be of use, even in slumber.But doesn’t let himself come no matter how hard that knot grinds into him.

Derek’s furry face also seems pleased, shifting back human the second his knot begins deflating and then just fucks Stiles that way too, pinching at Stiles’ nipples until Stiles shivers and his ass clamps exhaustedly down around him and has Stiles seriously wondering if there’s some kind of strange healing quality to alpha cock, because Stiles’ ass feels almost normal, his sphincter muscles only faintly sore, even if the skin is still a little raw.

“Still my needy little bitch?” Derek asks quietly, grinding slow and deliberate over Stiles’ prostate while clamping one hand hard around Stiles’ balls to keep him from coming.

Stiles whine-sighs at the sting, nodding, mouth open in fucked-out ecstasy.“ _Yours_ , alpha.”

Derek groans softly and tucks his face into Stiles’ neck, rocks in twice more and comes again.

Stiles sighs exhaustedly, but pleased, when Derek rolls them both onto their sides with Derek’s still-hard cock deep inside, keeping Stiles full and wet. And then they sleep, finally, contented and preparing for the day ahead, undoubtably to be as entertaining as the night.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO:  
> If there’s tags you absolutely wish had been added before you either got grossed out (or got totally freaked out), let me know in the comment section? My aim in putting these fics online at all is to entertain, not accidentally traumatize.
> 
> ALSO 2:  
> I wasn’t perfectly happy with this chapter, so you can maybe expect periodic changes or add-ins as the mood strikes.
> 
> ALSO 3:  
> This chapter’s honestly the only one with any ‘true’ bestiality. Anything more will be supernatural or monster related. :D


	4. A Day Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day very, very well spent.

* * *

Stiles wakes yet again enjoying the unexpected and pleasantly unique experience of nursing on Derek’s cock, his own dick again trapped in cock ring and greedily drinks Derek down when he comes, then kitten-licks him clean from tip to base, and then balls for good measure, then lower still while Derek’s eyes go heavy with pleasure.

“Figures you’d be a hungry little ass-licker, greedy bitch,” Derek muses with a pleased-sounding sigh.“Anything to get some dick back into you and fucking you sloppy and gaping wide a little faster, huh?Dig in deeper, bitch.Don’t you fucking listen?I said _deeper_.Either get it right or I’ll find some sweaty, unwashed _slob_ for you to practice on until you do.”

Stiles cringes, genuinely sickened at the thought of having to tongue some random slob’s ass and Derek smirks and forces Stiles’ face back down and pins him like that with Stiles’ tongue as deep as it’ll go.Stiles has only ever seen rimming in porn, but when Derek drags him back up to choke him on his cock again for a second cum-guzzling breakfast serving, he can only assume he’d done it right. It’s not a terrible way to start his day.

***

Stiles has gone to that _fantastically_ fuzzy mental place again where everything is good and right and real, even while he feels like he’s floating five feet above his own head, somehow, tethered only by his own senseless need and Derek’s will.He agrees with Derek’s every suggestion, every mean, teasing, patronizing, condescending little put-down and drinks it all up because everything feels _amazingly_ good, serving his alpha this way.Whether it’s roll play or reality, Stiles can practically _feel_ Derek’s contentment and _revels_ in it. 

“Such a greedy little bitch,” Derek murmurs while Stiles drives himself back onto Derek’s cock, slow and easy where they’re both on the bed getting the sheets a little sticky with lube.“Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Stiles grits out with a sigh.

“ _Say it_ ,” Derek orders quietly.

“I’m a greedy little bitch,” Stiles chokes out, straining to keep his tempo slow and even.

“Who’s greedy little bitch are you?”

“ _Yours_ ,” Stiles whimpers, ass clenching a little.“Your greedy little bitch.”

“My fuck meat?”

Stiles whines, nodding.“I’m your fuck meat,” he breathes out, face reddening again.

“My cock sleeve?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m your cock sleeve.”Stiles’ breath goes a little uneven.

“My desperate little cum dumpster?”

Stiles whines again, nodding and _absolutely_ too distracted to keep tempo, now, knees sliding a little wider in the hopes of getting Derek that much deeper.

“Can tell you’d be popular at those frat parties, get drunk enough to pass out stupid and wake with cum leaking out of your sloppy hole with the taste of ass still on your tongue. That how you get yourself off before now?Signed up for gang bang roofie parties?”Derek’s voice sounds both enticed and disapproving, like he’d love to see that in action and means to punish Stiles afterward for letting it happen.

Stiles whines a little louder at the mental imagery because fuck that’d be sick and amazing, (as a mildly reluctant victim, anyway) more so if he could remember a little of the ordeal, but still shakes his head because—

“What then?” Derek demands, driving deep and sharp enough to pull a hissing, pained whine from Stiles.“Don’t give me bullshit about how you can’t rape the willing, bitch.Tell me about your favorite.I want to know.”

Stiles whines again, head still shaking and swallows around a dry tongue.“You’re the first,” Stiles chokes out, trying to shove back a little harder and sharper onto Derek’s cock, but Derek stills him by the hip with fingernails gone wolf-sharp.

“I’m your _first_?” He repeats huskily.“First rape?”

Stiles shivers and trembles and wonders if any of what’s happened here really qualifies.“First _everything_.The only one,” he admits, feeling oddly ashamed that Derek had the wrong idea.Or maybe ashamed that he isn’t what Derek had expected or maybe even wanted?

Derek must’ve found _something_ he wanted in Stiles, because he’s pinning him back on his dick a second later, whining softly as he ruts in and spills deep inside before hauling Stiles back to sit on his cock.He’s nuzzling at Stiles’ cheek and nipping at his ear before finally tipping them onto their sides where Derek can spoon up tight behind him and still inside.

“ _Good_ ,” Derek says after a few minutes of heavy silence.“No one else after, unless I say so.And no coming without permission.Every orgasm you have here— every humiliated tear and every needy whine.They’re mine. _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Stiles repeats agreeably, and drifts back down into a blissed-out doze.

***

Stiles keens a little and tries to hike his ass a bit higher but stills the instant Derek’s claws sharpen on his hip again.

“Let me finish first,” Derek snaps impatiently, still pissing hot and deep into Stiles’ ass.Stiles is beginning to suspect Derek’s been holding it for awhile with just this in mind because there’s _a lot_ of it.Stiles isn’t complaining, though he wonders if this isn’t more reward in advance of something new.“Then we’ll see what we can do about that neglected little prick of yours.And don’t pretend you don’t _love_ this.You might reek of shame but you reek of fulfillment, too, ironically enough.Filthy little piss whore.”Derek doesn’t sound unhappy about that, really.At all.

Stiles just nods oddly-contented agreement and focuses on the feel of just being so blatantly, carelessly _used_ this way.He needs to piss too, but he needs to come even more.This cock ring’s tighter than the budget-friendly, hair-tie ones he’d been using at home and it’s officially been on too long.Stiles is starting to ache in a really not ‘well’ sort of way, like medically.Derek seemed to notice and insisted that Stiles needed something hot and fresh plugging him up before he’d be allowed to come. (Stiles would beg, if he thought it would do him any good, but doesn’t bother; not to mention that he knows Derek will get him what he needs when Derek’s good and ready to. It’s what alphas do, right?)

Stiles has been on that teetering edge of coming since Derek had all but ruined Stiles’ ass on his knot the night before, an image Stiles sincerely hopes he’ll _never_ forget.They’d both wanted it hard and cruel and nasty.They’d both gotten it.

Derek pulls his cock free and Stiles groans when Derek nudges a basic slender and squat plug in to keep Stiles from leaking out, but it’s hardly long enough to stimulate Stiles beyond that.It’s easily the most boring thing Stiles has ever had in his ass, his own fingers included.

Then Derek hauls Stiles around and shoves in through Stiles’ surprised lips to get clean and Stiles gags for a half-second before just relaxing and letting his body handle the chore while his eyes leak out a little with shame that he doesn’t even _want_ to protest it. (Though it’s easily the most unpleasant thing he’s done yet, ugh.)

“What?Don’t like the taste of your own ass, bitch?Pretty sure you’ll need to get used to that if you ever plan to come here again,” Derek adds, smirking down at Stiles’ blatant desperation, even sucking piss off Derek’s cock.

They both know Stiles will be returning.In his current fucked-out and generally (somewhat) fucked-up headspace, Stiles hopes he never _leaves_ ; gets to stay and be the alpha’s mostly-willing fuck toy for the rest of his days. Stiles whines a little when he suddenly realizes that he’s got less than half a day left before this ends.

“Stop pouting, bitch. We both know you’ll be back, begging for all the things I’ll do to you that’ll make you come harder than from anything you can do to yourself.” And yes, they both really, _really_ do.

Derek’s half hard again by the time he pulls out and zips his jeans up and but ignores it to haul Stiles out of the tiny bathroom and straight to the entry door, and then _outside_.Stiles falters a little when he’s hit with unexpected sunshine in his face and suddenly feels twice as perverse, sticky with cum and cramping with piss in his ass and naked out here in the open on a warm sunny day, but dutifully scrambles after Derek, who vanishes into the trees, knowing full well that Stiles will follow.

Stiles hurries to catch up, but barefoot, trips over every little root and twig and ends up a limping a bit when he steps on a pokey stone and now might be _too_ slow because when he rushes into the thicket ahead where he’s sure Derek just disappeared to, suddenly every tree looks alike and Derek’s—

Gone.

Stiles groans quietly, spinning a little wildly and maybe starting to panic a bit because if there’s one thing Stiles lacks completely (beyond a normal sex life of _any_ kind), it’s a sense of direction this deep in the woods.

And Derek probably knows it.

A crackle of branches to Stiles’ left has Stiles freezing, then sighing with relief when he sees wolf-Derek grinning toothily at him from within a thick bush, tongue lolling out with amusement.Stiles sighs again and heads over... only for Derek to vanish once Stiles shoves his way through the scratchy branches.Stiles groans again, not liking this game _at all_.He’s starting to cramp a little _too_ much and his dick is now turning a shade of red that looks as awful as it feels and he needs his alpha to help make it better.His mind trips over that thought for half a second, but he brushes it off and hurries on.

Another crackle of branches further on has Stiles hurrying that way and sees Derek’s tail vanish under another bush, hurries to catch up again, and then again after that until Stiles is sweaty and winded and needs to rest and just stops halfway out of the next bush he’s wedged under when he hears... humming?Stiles backs up slowly, cautiously and just hides, cocking his head and hears it again.

The scraggly bush he’s under actually gives him a great view of the hiker, foot propped up on a fallen log while she reties her boot, humming along to whatever’s coming through her earbuds that has her hips shaking and chin nodding along.Stiles flushes bright when he realizes it’s actually Deputy Lisa Evans, clearly enjoying her summer vacation.She’d even once offered to take Stiles to some of her favorite hiking spots sometime, if he ever felt like picking up a new hobby.

If she turns this way, Stiles is likely _so_ screwed, because as naturally pale as he is, this bush can only hide so much of him.She’d likely catch any movement in her peripheral vision and Stiles gulps in silence, carefully trying to flatten himself even further.She doesn’t turn, thankfully, but does sit on the log, hauling her backpack off and pulls out thermos and pre-wrapped sandwich and settles in.

Stiles has the _worst_ fucking luck.

But he’s lucky he doesn’t do more than gasp a little when Derek’s hand smacks over Stiles’ mouth while he chuckles silently in Stiles’ ear.

“If you don’t come by the time she leaves,” Derek whispers with a quick nip to Stiles’ ear as he reaches under and yanks the ring roughly free of Stiles’ too-hard cock, “I’ll livestream your next breeding session and make sure you’ll be easily recognized while you rim a dog’s ass.”Then Derek yanks the plug out and drags Stiles’ hips up, and with a quiet snarl, shoves Stiles’ shoulders low and already thrusting expectantly, cock slipping into Stiles’ now leaking ass.

Stiles starts to shake, part in horror and part in excitement and part in mortification and part with that same twisted need that has him spreading his knees and tilting his hips up and back, a silent plea that has Derek nipping his ear again with approval as he shifts completely into wolf and drives his cock home.

Derek gets right to it, lapping up Stiles’ silent tears as he fucks his own hot piss from Stiles’ clenching ass while panting against Stiles’ neck and growling almost silently, low and steady, like he’s just _daring_ the clueless hiking deputy to come investigate wolf-Derek’s bitch taking it hard and wet and nasty from his alpha.

Somehow the fear of discovery has Stiles twice as amped up, and he chokes back a sob when he comes hard and silent and untouched before Derek’s even knotted him, with just the humiliating feeling of piss streaming down his thighs and balls and then comes again when Derek’s knot grinds hard into him when he’s already too sensitive and Stiles whimpers quietly in time to Derek’s tiny, jerking thrusts, mouth open in utter ecstasy and feels dazed and drugged and weird.And he realizes now he _wants_ to be caught this way, just a little.Wants to be seen servicing his alpha so someone will know him for the pathetic, needy little knot whore he obviously is.

He bites his own arm to muffle the louder sob that tries to tear itself free when he comes again, clenching around the knot which has Derek spilling into him a second time, hips jerking his bulge against Stiles’ rim in painful little tugs and it’s not until it’s _finally_ deflating that Stiles realizes the deputy has moved on and Stiles’ bladder is now empty.

Derek shifts back to human above him and reaches under, swipes a hand over Stiles’ damp thighs and scoops cum off the piss-muddy leaves and Stiles whines with some emotion that’s freakishly akin to gratitude that he can’t even name while he licks Derek’s hand clean with slow, deliberate swipes of his tongue before Derek’s tugging and twisting Stiles’ cock back to attention and slipping Stiles’ cock ring back on.

“What do you say?” Derek asks softly, nosing at Stiles’ neck before giving it a sharp nip.

“ _Thank you, alpha_ ,” Stiles whispers hoarsely.

***

Wolf-Derek trots sedately beside Stiles while he crawls his way back to the cabin, having nipped Stiles in the ankle when he’d dared try to stand for the journey back.Apparently bitches are better on all fours.Stiles’ knees are sore by the time they get there, but Stiles is back in that weird headspace of passive readiness and really doesn’t mind.He lets Derek direct him back to the bathroom to get ice-cold sprayed clean, inside and out.

Derek grins a cruel little grin when Stiles flinches away when the spray hits needle-like into his prostate, then makes him pry his own ass cheeks wide so Derek can fuck him with that torturously cold water until Stiles is a shivering, sobbing wreck.Derek kindly lets Stiles nurse weeping on his cock until he’s calmed down again.Derek calls him a needy cocksleeve in an almost loving way.

***

Stiles feels the end time nearing with an odd sense of dread or heartache or panic (or all the above) and clings to Derek’s thigh, nuzzling close, lapping at the underside of Derek’s sac until Derek lets Stiles rim him again, long and slow while Stiles wonders how to ask for more time because he’s not ready to be himself again yet.

And maybe that why he’s still here, now, and just with Derek.Stiles _isn’t_ Stiles.Not here, anyway.Derek hasn’t called him that even once since the word ‘anything’ was sounded out and Derek chose to take this useless, desperate ‘thing’ apart, strip it down to it’s core and remake it, rebuild it and repurpose it, little by little as Derek saw fit.And here, Stiles _does_ have purpose, even if it’s a dark one that only he and Derek can really understand.He’s not ready to lose this yet.

Stiles puts all those thoughts into his tongue and licks them as deep into Derek as he can.He puts them in his body and endures his punishment (for making Derek come that way) with a desperate sort of grace and thanks Derek sincerely after.He becomes what his alpha needs and hopes Derek can read him well enough to hear what Stiles can’t say.

***

Derek can read Stiles well enough to know there’s _something_ on his mind and finally _orders_ Stiles to answer him when questioned about it.Stiles goes nearly limp with relief in a way that has Derek hauling Stiles into his lap and gently finger-fucking him a little, dry, until Stiles can finally spit it out.

“I don’t want to go,” Stiles grates out quietly and unhappily, biting his lip at the sting of Derek’s fingernail scraping past Stiles’ prostate and Derek sighs like he’d maybe known this was coming.“I know we said twenty-four hours—“

“ _For a reason_ ,” Derek interrupts, pulling his finger free.Stiles mourns the loss of it already and drops his eyes, suddenly feeling like the end just came _hours_ too early just because Stiles fucked up and dared to mention it.“It’s the kind of intensity that messes with your head after a little while; makes it hard to see where the limits are meant to be — where they _should_ be to function normally when we have to become ourselves again.”

Stiles flicks his eyes up at that, a little surprised, and suddenly wonders if Derek’s maybe been ‘alpha’ since Stiles became ‘bitch’.Neither one are exactly who they’d been before all this.And maybe not who they’ll be after.How could they be?

“Just a day isn’t long enough,” Stiles insists, eyes dropping again.“I didn’t realize how much I needed this until—“ Stiles chews his lip and totally fails articulating this in any way because it’s that emotion without definition that’s his misery is currently riding on.“I’m not ready to be _me_ again yet.”It’s the most honest thing Stiles can think of to say.

Derek shivers out a breath and tips them onto their sides on the bed where he can pretzel their legs together and still be able to talk while he grips onto Stiles’ nipple hard enough to have him hissing in a breath and squirming a little.

“Be _still_ ,” Derek murmurs, then pinches harder, making ‘still’ damn near impossible.Stiles’ eyes fill and trickle over and Derek looks gratified by it.“If I promised another day, you’d beg for another after that,” Derek says, watching another tear streak it’s way down Stiles’ cheek.“And if I promised you three more days...” Derek says, adding a slow twist to the pinch that has Stiles panting sharply and gripping the sheets tight, “then we wouldn’t see each other again until you came back for semester break,” he finishes slowly, finally releasing that aching nub that’s gone the kind of bright red that will likely become a bruise in an hour and Stiles sucks in a breath at the ache of relief combined with the possibility of _three more days_.

Then the last of Derek’s words sink in and Stiles feels a little like he’s been sucker-punched because the implication is there, even if Derek’s not saying it.Their time together is limited, regardless.And Stiles is still Stiles, so really... he already knows why.That pretty much _is_ why, really.Because he’s still _Stiles_.

Stiles wonders, even as he accepts it, if he smells as pained and awful as he feels.If he does, it’s not showing on Derek’s face, so Stiles just nods.“I get it,” he says quietly.

“But it’s not what you want,” Derek guesses, just as quiet.

Stiles frowns, then sighs.“I really don’t want to go back to not seeing you for months at a time for no reason, either.Even if this,” Stiles waves a vague hand around at the cabin, “never happened, it kinda sucked to have you not pop out of the darkest shadows just to freak me out or give me something to research or just to tell me to shut up when I go from nervous babble to full-on word vomit.” (Derek’s lips twitch at that.)“I don’t wanna do that again, so...”

“So...” Derek concludes, nodding a little with agreement.“So, I’m thinking of getting that wall,” Derek chin nods to the wall next to the bathroom behinds Stiles, “mirrored.”

Stiles blinks at the sudden change of subject and then cranes his neck over his shoulder.That scrap of wall is nearly ten feet wide and almost as tall.“That’s a lot of wall to mirror.”

“It is,” Derek agrees, tugging Stiles onto his stomach.“And all the better to show you just what you look like when I’m cramming my alpha shift knot into your ass.You look _small_ ,” Derek murmurs, rolling onto Stiles’ back and pinning him flat to breathe hot on the nape of Stiles’ neck.“And _vulnerable_ ,” he adds, nipping at his neck and prying Stiles’ thighs wide while he unzips his own jeans and kicks them down and off.“And _violated_ ,” he concludes, pulling Stiles hands down and back to hold his ass cheeks open, and Stiles is blushing pink even as his eyes go hazy, imagining it.

“Will that be my consolation prize then?” Stiles teases lightly (to ease the despondent ache that’s settled in his chest), feeling Derek shift around behind him, doing something Stiles can’t see.

“More like... a welcome back present, should you ever decide to visit here again with me,” Derek corrects.

“‘Course I’ll be back.Need to see you all trussed up again, at the very least,” Stiles murmurs, then hisses in a breath at the sting that flickers up Stiles’ right inner ass cheek.

“Keep those cheeks wide,” Derek growls a little dangerously.“I’m not done with you yet.”

Stiles won’t deny the happy shiver those words inspire, even while he’s wincing at another curious scraping sting up the inside of his other ass cheek.Stiles grips them tighter and pulls them a little wider, then whines long and loud and pained when a third line traces down from the top of his crack down over his already-sore pucker and settles over his balls. It leaves him hissing little pant-whimpers in and out against the sheets while Derek’s own breath has gone deeper and unsteady.

“Keep your face down, bitch.And no peeking yet, but get that ass high up here, knees spread wide,” Derek orders and even _moving_ stings a little and has Stiles whimpering as he obeys, then shouts and nearly jerks away when that same sensation traces up his dick where it’s flush and bobbing under him.

Derek’s clawed hand steadies him, but the sharp nails poking into Stiles’ ass like a warning have Stiles whimpering harder as he forces himself still and tries to ready himself for the next— _whatever the hell_ Derek is doing.But the next one doesn’t come right away and Stiles is still trying to resist the urge to squirm when it finally _does_ come, this time slower and tracing from Stiles’ balls right up his dick, only in slow motion.

Stiles sobs out a whine, trembling hands fisting into the sheets, even as he forces his ass to keep high and trembling legs open when the next line scrapes back up his crack, this time so slow that he’s nearly _hyperventilating_ by the time is reaches the top, breath hitching unsteadily as he blubbers out wordless pleas because for such a weird, tiny little stinging scrape, it seems to be going straight to Stiles’ very nerve endings, somehow.It’s intense and awful.It’s also fucking _amazing,_ by sheer intensity alone.

Derek’s voice, when it comes, is a little shaky too.“Endure the nettles for an hour, completely still, and we’ll extend our stay til morning.”

 _Nettles?!_ Fucking _hell_.Stiles had been warned of these as a kid. He supposes he should be grateful, a little, because this particular local variety only leaves little barbs stuck in the skin until they’re washed away instead of just injecting pain into skin to stay until the oils or whatever finally lose their potency.He’d once heard they feel like tiny bee stings; he’d heard right.

Derek taps once on the head of Stiles’ dick and Stiles chokes out a little noise of distress, fists clenching in the sheets a little harder because he’s not sure he can do it this time because this might really be too focused a pain to endure.But his cock obviously doesn’t agree, already leaking out tiny dots of cum beneath him.

“You’ll do it,” Derek growls quietly, like he’d read Stiles mind and Stiles is too busy panting out unsteady little gasps to agree.“Because you _need_ it.”Stiles _does_ need it, he _knows_ he does.“You, especially,” Derek continues with another slow drag over Stiles’ balls that almost steals Stiles’ air entirely, “ _deserve_ it.You think these are punishments to wash away the sin of all those little perversions you crave.”Stiles’ head starts going a little floaty again, caught between agony and nirvana and he wants _more_.“It doesn’t, though,” Derek continues, dragging another over and around the head of Stiles’ throbbing dick.“But it makes a decent start,” Derek concludes and drags it, saw-like, over the too-sensitive underside of his dick, just rubbing back and forth under the head until Stiles’ next sigh comes with a quiet wash of blissed-out tears.

Stiles doesn’t know when Derek moved, but Stiles’ face is being lifted, Derek’s cock nudging between his slack lips and starts sliding in slow and easy and gentle.

“Look at me,” Derek whispers above him and Stiles blinks through the haze until his eyes find Derek’s.Derek looks as awestruck and as far gone as Stiles feels, pupils blown wide and so, so red— like molten lava.Derek’s fingers cup Stiles’ cheeks, his jaw and his thumbs tracing through the tears.“So fucking gorgeous when you suffer for me,” he murmurs, nudging forward another inch in which— wait, _Stiles_ is gorgeous?Derek’s never been more beautiful than he is right now and Stiles doesn’t think it’s the endorphins talking because Stiles just _aches_ at the sight of him and feels undeserving of this reverent look on Derek’s face.“Keep looking,” Derek sighs out, eyes tracking another tear that slips down Stiles’ cheek.

Derek changes, but it’s almost as gentle and subtle a thing as the sun setting; claws sharpen bit by bit (Derek slides in another inch) and his shoulders widen inch by inch, (another wider inch slips to the back of Stiles’ mouth) nose widening and lengthening and the fur spills out (Stiles’ breath is gone when the next too-thick mass nudges down and Stiles relaxes his throat and takes more until his lips are brushing Derek’s hardening knot) until the alpha’s huge hand is cupping the back of Stiles’ head and holds him there, claw tips barely scraping over Stiles’ scalp in a strangely soothing way while the other grips hard around his own knot.

“ _Drink_ ,” come that quiet growl that falls impossibly from those canine lips and Stiles doesn’t even need to swallow, really, so much as open his throat a little more and let the salty thickness just spill down his gullet.They watch each other just like that as Stiles takes it in while his vision flickers and dims and his head aches in a dull, unimportant-seeming sort of way.

Stiles takes his fill and more, body becoming heavy and sleepy and drifting disconnected.Then he’s pulling in huge gulps of air while he’s pulled up and into Derek’s lap, straddling his thighs, then up further while Derek lays back, his furred shoulders seeming even wider against the pillows, like he’s grown since the night before.

“ _Ride_ ,” comes the next command and Stiles is helpless to do anything else, his ass just giving way to Derek’s cock until Stiles is fully seated and flush to the top of the knot.Stiles clenches once before he rolls his hips sensuously on a peaceful sigh, lifting and sinking and even the alpha looks almost content, huge hands gentle on Stiles’ waist and hips, urging him on.Stiles wants that mirror _right-the-fuck-now_ because he wants to watch, to _see_.

Stiles lifts and lowers until his thighs burn with it but that too seems as unimportant and inconsequential as the continued and near-forgotten aching sting of his dick.It feels natural and easy to bare his throat, shift his thighs wider and little by little take the knot too, clench his ass tight around it when it slips in and locks.Derek comes again with another thrumming growl, quieter and unending, like a canine purr.

Derek sits up and hauls Stiles’ legs around his waist and somehow manages to cram in a little deeper.Stiles approves with a sigh and another blissed-out wash of tears, tips his head back further, hips still tilting and rolling a little and Derek’s still making that low, even growl that Stiles feels like a heavy bass rocking through him.

It feels like it’s _quaking_ through him a few seconds later when Derek steadies Stiles’ head with a sharp fistful of hair, grips Stiles around the back and bows him backward, baring Stiles’ throat completely before he just rests his teeth against Stiles’ pulse, closing his mouth carefully around _almost all_ of Stiles’ throat.

Derek, somehow, actually _is_ bigger than he was, cock still pumping sluggishly, growl-purring and currently feeling like Stiles’ entire world — in and under and around him and Stiles sighs out a noise that feels like begging and offering at the same time.

“ _Alpha_ ,” he breathes out, going almost boneless and clenching down hard around Derek’s knot.Derek whines through the purr, knot re-inflating again and licks up Stiles’ throat and right into his slack mouth.Stiles rides the high of knowing he’s pleased Derek right into a mellow, sex-hazed doze and then right into sleep with his alpha cradling him close and still knotting him full.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s tags you think should be in here, let me know in the comments.


End file.
